Shutting Up
by BeautiiQueen
Summary: “And I can’t stop thinking about you - actually you’re all I think about, and I miss you every second of the day, and I know I’m no good for you, but -” Hinata quickly shut Naruto up with a kiss.


**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Naruto…

**A/N: **A one-shot… a NaruHina one? Right… okay, this is my first try writing this couple. I'm much better at writing Naruto and Ino, but can you please review and tell me how I did? It would help, thanks.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was funny. 

No, it was hilarious.

Just plain awesomely funny, oh yeah Kakashi and his drinking buddies (i.e.: Iruka, Anko, Genma, Tsunade, Gai, and all of the rest of them) would have a good laugh about this, even _Kurenai_!

And everyone knew the Konoha's favorite Ice Queen was prone to laughing, but at this, she would be in hysterics.

I'm not even kidding you.

Here was Uzumaki Naruto, age twenty-two, ANBU, the one who dragged Sasuke's ass back - after of course helping him whup his brother ass, but that was another story -, soon to be hokage, _the_ kyuubi holder, fourth-hokage's son, and… well you get the point.

Was blushing, sputtering, and stumbling all over himself.

May I repeat: blushing, sputtering, and stumbling all over himself.

In front of _Hinata_!

Of course all she was doing was crossing her arms, blushing the tiniest red, and waiting patiently for what he had to say.

I mean this girl had that boy on a leash!

Okay, fine, I guess you could say Hinata _had_grown up since her younger days. She was more confident of herself, she hardly blush (only in the presence of a certain blonde idiot) and barely ever stutter. She was part of ANBU, and was one kicked ass ninja. Did I mention absolutely gorgeous? Her looks even rival those of Yamanaka Ino.

But as she raised an eyebrow amusedly at the blonde, she cocked her head to the side, and smirked.

Um, was she hanging around Neji to much this days or what?

Naruto only continued to blush a bright red, did they switch places or what?

Hinata only continued to smile almost _evilly_. Her pale lavender's eyes bore into Naruto's bright blue one's. "Something you wanted to say, Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly.

"Er…" Naruto pulled at his shirt collar.

Hinata failed to stop the butterfly's in her stomach at how cutely the blonde look just right then.

Her and Naruto have been pretty good friends for awhile now, one could actually say she was almost as close to him as Haruno Sakura.

How, actually?

Well it all started when they were both eighteen, it was on one of the missions where they had to "act" like a marry couple, and you know all that jazz.

(Let me remind you that Hinata back then was still blushing and stuttering around Naruto. So of course she was unconscious most of the time during the mission, leaving Naruto awkwardly off to the side scratching the back of his head in confusion).

But to make up for the horrible mission Naruto decided to take Hinata out for ramen, which she shyly reply (while blushing red, mind you): "S-sure, N-Naruto-kun."

Thus, that let to where the point they were hanging out half the time when not on missions. So one could say that Hinata was pretty stable around Naruto now, but one could not say the same about Naruto.

"Um, Hinata…" Naruto gulped, scratching the back of his head, his cheeks flaming a bright pink. "I've been meaning to say this for awhile.."

"Say what?" Hinata asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"It's just… I-I can't stop thinking about you! In fact you're actually _all _I think about, and I miss you every second of the day, when you're not around me I feel incomplete, and I don't know what to do because I know I'm no good for you-"

Naruto blabbing was cut off when Hinata stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him right on the mouth.

Naruto eyes widen and his eyebrows shot all the way to his head, but he slowly return the kissed, his hands running threw Hinata's silky hair.

Well I guess that was _one_way to shut him up beside using bodily harm (coughSakuracough).

---

Gossip went by fast in the little village of the leaf, so basically by the end of the day everyone had found out by the couple.

"UZUMAKI YOUR ASS IS _MINE_!"

"SHUT UP, NEJI! NOT UNTIL I GET HIM FIRST! HOW DARE HE PUT HIS HANDS ON OUR HINATA-CHAN, RIGHT SHINO?!"

"…"

* * *

**A/N: **OOC to the max, I believe? Ah, suck it up. I actually had fun writing Hinata this way. Hope it was original, I thrive on originality, please tell if it was. I also hope you had a laugh… or smile whatever, please review?

Thanks.


End file.
